Axial roll adjustment capability has proven advantages for many rolling mill bearing applications. However, there is only limited space available for accommodating the axial adjustment mechanisms. This is because of limitations imposed on the external chock dimensions by the roll barrel diameters, and the need to accommodate roll neck diameters large enough to handle the rolling forces. Because space is limited, many of the axial adjustment thrust components and their connection screws are reduced in size to the point where some become highly stressed during mill operation. Screw loosenings and failures have been experienced on many bearing applications when the inevitable thrust overloads occur during rolling, and these problems in turn have caused expensive bearing damage and mill down time.